RWBY: The King's Move
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The world is in ruin, and falling into enemies hands. But Qrow isn't going to let it fall into the enemies hands. He's pulling the moves now, and he's going to use all the power that he has to bring the world back into peace. But with all the power he has, will it be enough to stop the enemies? [Takes place after Vol. 3 End of the Beginning and Vol. 4 No Safe Haven].
1. Ch 1: It's All On Me

I hate it on how the world had came to be like this. The people being in fear; Grimm invading Vale and causing people to leave their homes. Our enemies got he best of us, and we knew they were here. And we barely did anything to stop it.

Told Ozpin that the enemy was in Vale. Up to something big, something that we didn't know and just had to stop it immediately. But hell, he told us that we needed to play our cards right and wait. And now the whole world is in a huge goddamn mess.

I'll never listen to him again about waiting. There is no way in hell that I'll ever wait again.

And here at this moment, I'm sitting at a bar with a large scotch mixed with rum in my hands. Fourth one? And I'm just staring at it, with all of these concerns filling up my head. These stupid concerns, damn it, they just keep adding up and it's becoming heavy on my shoulders now. I hate this.

I had this god-forsaken world. I just do.

Ozpin, he's gone. Left no clue on what happened or anything else about him, or where to even find him. And he left me with his work that is unfinished. I'll get him for doing this to me.

Yang, she's depressed and is starting to grow bitter. . . her right arm is gone, so her strength and using her weapons are cut in half. I saw her a while ago. . . she's a complete mess, and her dad is teaching her how to handle things with just one arm. I hope that in the end, she'll be Yang again.

Blake Belladonna, she's missing. No one knows where she even went off too. But I saw her eyes, she was scared, hurt and blaming herself. She was blaming herself for what happened to Yang, when she brought Yang to us. That memory, it still haunts me and I remember the conversation I had with her. Told her she could run away and figure things out, or, stay help end the fight and face the questions and explain things. She ran, and I made sure that no one followed her, till they realized that she was gone. And I never once spoke of my involvement to anyone. Not even to Yang.

Daddy came and got his little ice princess. And that angered me to a large extent, cause he was taking her away when her team needed ice queen junior the most. So I walked up to him, and told him off. Told him that she was old enough to decide for herself, and that she didn't need him to pick out what was best for her anymore. Even told him that he never did this Winter when she graduated Atlesian Army Boot Camp and entered the Specialist Training Program of the Atlesian Army. That got him mad at me, and he drew his long sword out. Three guards stood right behind him, ready to fight along side him. But before we got into our fight, Glynda stepped in and said all students were to return home.

 _"Not all students, Glynda. Pyrrha Nikos, she's dead. Blake she took off. Pretty sure that others aren't going to go home that easily. Some will be staying to hold what's left out Vale's grounds and reclaim what has fallen."_

Weiss wanted to step forward, but her dad told her to get onto the ship. She listened to him, as two other guards came and walked away with her, the three behind her dad soon followed. He told me to stay away from him and both his daughters, and then they were gone. God, I hate him. I really wanted to punch him right then and there, but Glynda told me to go find Ruby.

Just after she said that, there was a large bright light coming shining off of the Beacon's Tower. It grabbed everyone's attention, and I ran. I just ran while screaming Ruby's name out. I tried to run all the ways up the tower, but the Grimm were in my way. Finally, I let myself fly up there. I could hear Glynda calling out to me not take my other form, but I didn't listen to her. All I could think about was my niece.

 _Please oh god, let her still be alive. Don't let me find her dead._

Someone accidentally hit my back, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking behind me, there was a quick apology and the person was soon gone. Gripping my glass tightly, I quickly drank my drink and slammed it on the counter. Pulling out the money for my drinks, I laid it on the counter and walked out of the bar.

News was everywhere about the whole attack on Vale; how Grimm were invading the city but staying near the school and approaching no where else. Even going as far as to telling us that Vale was now going to become a city like Mountain Glenn. I grimaced at those words, and a few people around me flinched at the thought of Mountain Glenn.

Looking up to the sky, I stopped walking and people had to quickly dodge around me. It was the sky that had no problems, and that was free in the whole world. If I could right now, I would take form and fly away and not even care about what people say.

A single snowflake hit my left eye, and I blinked rapidly in response. The coldness was settling in on Mistral, and I started to walk with a small quicken pace. The snow had already begun to fall, and it gave me an idea that I thought would never come to my mind at all.

The Atlesian Army.

 _God, should kill myself while I got the chance._

Heading towards the Atlesian Bay of Mistral, I was already regretting my decision. As much as I hate the world falling into the palms of evil, I hated the Atlesian Army. Even if they are suppose to be the good guys here.

I must walked for at least half an hour, before the Atlesian Bay of Mistral finally came into view. The sky ships were loading cargo and other things upon the ships, and I saw Ironwood making sure that nothing bad was going to happen. All around, I didn't see a single android at all.

 _Guess he gave up on making his robots. Must have given him too much bad publicity. Good thinking, Jimmy._

Grinning, I launched myself up into the air and headed towards the docks. A few Atlesian soldiers noticed me instantly, and started to follow me. Already, I got myself into trouble. Oh well, not like I care.

I kept running around in all sorts of directions, laughing to myself, as the men stopped and run into each other. So far, got at least fifteen soldiers after me, and I'm having fun messing around with their heads. Just as I turned a corner, my chest slammed into a metal arm and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I fell hard onto my back and a small groan escaped my mouth.

"Qrow."

I gave him a weak grin, and he waved his guards away from the both of us. Getting off of the ground, I pulled out my flask and offered him a drink. He just shook his head, pulled out his own flask from his jacket and took a small drink from it.

"Get to the chase Qrow, I don't have time for you games."

"I want a ride to Atlas, Jimmy. And I know that you are the quickest way there, plus I'm looking for someone. And that person works with you, Jimmy."

He simply rolled his eyes at me, and started to walk away from me. Quickly enough, I managed to keep up with his pace.

"Look, you left after the city of Vale had been secured, so you probably don't know what happened."

"Vale is left abandoned, hundreds of people are displaced, and Beacon is lost. Plus the communication system is still trying to be put back up."

"Yeah, but something else too. Oz, he's gone, Jimmy. And not gone by the "hey I'll see you in a little while" gone, as in he's not coming back anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"That woman, Cinder Falls, Oz went against her. He went against a woman who stole the Fall Maiden's power. . . And he lost. He's not there; all I could find was his cane. That's it, nothing else."

Ironwood stopped short, and he just stared out in the distance. His eyes looked distant, and I knew that he and Oz had a good amount of history with each other and know each other well. Well enough, to almost be brother's at the very most.

"What do you need, Qrow?" 

"Give me two days to talk with Winter, then I'll see what goes from there. Cause right now, Ozpin, he's left me with his mess here. Plus, we need to talk about what our next steps are. Glynda is still busy with Vale, and I can't just pull her away just like that."

"So you need to form your own group, just like Ozpin's?" 

"Yeah, something like that. And I need you in it at the very most. If I can get Winter in on everything and to join this new group, then we can figure out the next steps. So what do you say?"

"Alright, you get two days to talk to her when we touch down in Atlas. That's all you get to talk to her. And if she still disagrees by the end of the second day, and you need her that badly, I will make it her new assignment to join you till whatever you need to do is done."

I simply nodded my head at him in thanks, and we stood there at the edge of the docks watching the dark clouds rolling in. Snowflakes soon began to fall and litter the ground with a white blanket. Everything just looked so peaceful, but in truth this was just to cover up the damage and traces of the destruction and hate that had happened and will happen again.


	2. Ch 2: A Winter Gathering

We both boarded one of the ships by six in the evening, when the snow finally stopped and quickly took off. I stayed awake for a good half hour, before I finally dozed off in my chair before Ol' Jimmy here even thought to question me and my – fuck, what was I thinking about again?

"Qrow wake up."

I felt something hit me alongside the head, and hearing a small thank you. My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the guard that was walking away from the both of us. Snapping my head back towards Ironwood, I gave him the same stare that I gave Winter.

"What the hell, Ironwood? What was that for? God, don't you know that you shouldn't wake up a man that got drunk?" 

"Yes, and I don't care. Even if it's you. Now you got some explaining to do here Qrow. And I'm not taking silence for an answer."

I ignored him for a moment, as I grabbed a bottle of scotch from the chest that was kept within the table between us. Pulling off the cap, I drank the scotch right out of the bottle. Slamming it down, I gave him a devilish – no drunk-ish grin that I could give him.

"Fine, answers okie dokie. Shoot your quiz – no, questions. Go ahead, ears open. No clogging at all."

He just let out a deep sigh, and I grinned some more. If he was going to ask me stuff, then he get them answers from a drunken me.

"What are your moves here, Qrow? You need to figure out how play your game. . ."

His voice was soon drowned out, but I kept my eyes on him. But all the while, my mind was distracted while he was talking to me. Play and game. . . Kind of like playing with Ruby and Yang. Ruby, playing tag or hide and seek. Yang blowing up my player on a videogame or at least a chessboard. . . . Chess.

"So are you going to answer my questions?"

"Got a chessboard?"

"Qrow! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Do you have one or not? And if so, bring it out!"

I was up on my feet, the scotch bottle in my hand broke under the pressure that I was giving it, but I didn't care. A couple of guards stared at the both of us and Jimmy waved his hand at them. One quickly came over, and he whispered in his ear and took off. A minute later, he came back with a chessboard, paper towels and a first aid kit. My hand was treated immediately and the mess was clean up, soon the guard was gone. Opening up the chessboard, I put down only the White King.

"Qrow, what are you doing?"

"White King, that's me. I'm in charge of this. Ozpin left me with this. I got to lead this whole thing."

Pulling out a White Knight, I put it down on one of the squares.

"That's you, a White Knight. Get a team first, then see where they moves will go."

Pulling out the second White Knight, I put it down on the other side of the White King.

"And that's Winter, I presume?" 

"Yup, got right. Get her in game, we get the rest."

"Make her the White Queen, Qrow. She'll be your second in command here, and I'll see to that she is. You'll need her by your side in planning the rest of the mission, or at least whatever you have in mind. She won't do any good just being sent off and giving you debriefings over and over again. Put her to full use."

"Deal."

I pulled off the second White Knight, and soon put the White Queen by the White King. Taking out a marker, I put our initials on the bottom in a rather sloppy handwriting, and soon pulled out four White Pawns. On the bottom of them, I put down R, W, B, Y.

"And just who are those four?"

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Next moves."

He nodded his head in approval at me, and we both relaxed. The emotions of being drunk soon faded away from me, and my head began to pound at me. Leaning back in my chair, I ignored the pounding and dozed off. For the longest while, I was caught up in my own dream.

 _I felt myself falling, and the thought of me flying. . . it never crossed my mind. Not once._

 _I just fell. All the way down._

 _My body hit the cold, hard ground. I felt something slit my side open, jab into my leg, and I could feel the back of my head bleeding. But my eyes stayed on this one single person._

 _Salem._

 _She stood there for a moment laughing, and slowly turned towards me. She spoke out loud, but I couldn't hear her words. And as my eyes began to close, there was a loud scream and a blinding light fill the area all around the two of us. It was brighter than the one that had happened over at Beacon. Then, everything was pitch black as the night sky without a single star in sight._

"Qrow, wake up. Qrow!"

I was shaken out of my sleep, and I gasped for air. My hands clutched the armrests, and slowly my whole body began to shake. Looking up, I saw Ironwood and Winter in front of me. The both of them had concerned and worried faces on them, and behind them was a medic. Groaning a small bit, my left hand covered my eyes.

"You didn't wake up when we landed, Qrow. Then you started to shake like crazy, and I tried to wake you up. Winter ran and got the medic. You spoke about a queen, Qrow. What happened?"

"Just a stupid nightmare. So forget about it."

A hand hit the back of my head, and I flinched. The back of my head began to scream at pain in me, like I had injured it or something like that. But it slowly faded away after a minute or two.

"Don't say that it was a stupid nightmare, Qrow. This is something more, and you know it. So you better talk before I find a way to get that tongue of yours to do so."

"Winter, you don't need to threaten him. When he's ready to talk, he will. Right now, let's have the medic take a look at him. We won't be too far away Qrow, so if anything happens we'll burst in or call out to either one of us if you need something."

I watched the two of them walk off, but Winter kept her eyes on me. They were filled with worry and sorrow. Worry cause she didn't know what was going on with me, sorrow because. . . God, I don't want to event think about that right now.

For a good half hour, the medic checked me out and soon I was all clear. He gave me some pain medication and some sleep pills. Told me not to have them at the same time, and that the painkillers were if I wake up in pain like I just did. I merely nodded my head at him, and he soon left me alone for a few minutes. Quickly enough, I pulled out a bottle of water and took one of the pain pills. Relaxing a small bit, I waited till Winter and Ironwood came to check up on me.

I could hear the light clicks of heels upon the metal, and I opened up my eyes to see Winter sitting down on the table. Raising an eyebrow at her, her mouth twitched down into a frown.

"General Ironwood said that you wanted me, Qrow. So what are you doing exactly here in Atlas?"

"To get you and help me form a team. I need your help."

She gave me a small laugh, one that I use to hear a long time ago. Grinning a small bit, I stood up from the chair and met her eyes; quickly I grabbed her gloved hands and held onto them tightly. She tried to pull away from me, but that only made me bring her closer to me than farther away.

"I got two days to convince you, Winter. Just two days. And if – look, just help me out with alright."

"Rather be in hell than help you out, Qrow."

"The world is already in hell, Winter. You should know that out of everyone else. I mean, it's been five months since Beacon fell to our enemies and the Grimm. And they need to be stop before they get the whole world in their hands and kill us all."

I let go of her hands, and she quickly walked away from me. Like everyone else in her family, she's stubborn.

"You're like everyone else in your stupid family, Winter. Stubborn. But hey, I'm the one that's disobeying daddy here. He told me to stay away from you and your sister, but like I care. He's not my boss. Now stop this stubbornness and just listen already!"

She stopped walking away from me, and her head slowly turned towards me to where I could see that light blue eye underneath her snow-white hair that fell over her face. Grinning a small bit, I caught her attention and approached her. She had a small grin on her face, and I could see that she was somewhat proud.

"Going against my father, is something that my sister and I have done. Many others are too afraid to even go against him."

"Your old man is far more stupid, arrogant and stubborn than you and your sister combined. Now are you in on this mission?"

"It's going to take a lot more than going against my father to get me in on this mission, Qrow."

She quickly walked off the ship, and I followed after her with eagerness on my face. Even if I'm going to be following her for two days, she's not going to give in so easily. So I'm going to make these two days a living hell for her.


	3. Ch 3: Salem's Meeting

I could hear them bickering behind the closed doors, and my mouth twitched down into a frown. Opening the doors, I walked into the room and they all grew quiet in my presence. Each of them stood up, and I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement of them.

"How is our hunt doing so far, Tyrian? Have you found that little silver eye girl yet?"

"She's quick, Salem. That's what I have to say. But she's not alone, got three friends with her."

I glided over to the table, and placed a hang firmly on his head.

"Don't worry, you'll catch her. And when you bring her here, it will be Cinder's job to torture her till there's no more life in her little body."

They all began to laugh out loud at the thought of the silver eye girl dying, and I grinned at their pleasure. Walking over to Cinder, she looked up at me with pleasure filling up her remaining eye.

"Our Fall Maiden will do an honorable job at destroying that wretched beast of a huntress. Now Tyrian, where is her current location?"

"Somewhere in Haven. Don't know her locations exactly, but she's going towards the Haven Academy. If I can cross their paths there, then I can grab that stupid silver eye of her and give it to our sweet, Cinder."

He soon broke out into a hysterical laugh, and my eyes narrowed down at him. Within a single moment, he was down on the ground in pain.

"I want her intact, Tyrian! The only one allowed to hurt her is Cinder. Do I make myself clear?'

"Y-Yes Salem."

"Good, now Cinder how are your messages with Adam Taurus coming along? Has there been anything new or things we should know about?"

She motioned Emerald to her, and slowly whispered her words into he ears. Emerald merely nodded her head, and turned towards me.

"No need to ask to speak Emerald, you have full permission to talk for Cinder in these meetings."

"She said that the messages she's been getting are doing alright, so far. The White Fang aren't going to turn their backs on us anytime soon, so we have a large army behind us here. But they are worried about the Grimm problem, though. They're saying there's a bit to many Grimm, and want to know if they can kill some of the Grimm.'

"They can kill some Grimm, but no all. We need a lot of Grimm if we wish to destroy all of those stupid hunters and huntresses. Now how is our informant in Mistral doing? Doctor, speak."

"We have trouble. An old bird had went down to the Atlesian Docks a day ago, and got a ride to Atlas."

We all perked up at his words, and I stared at with a rather displeased face. Approaching him, I grabbed him by the throat and started to lift him up from his chair.

"Those words cannot be true! Tell me everything!"

"I couldn't hear all of the words that he was saying. He has Ozpin's cane with him. And he's going to Atlas to talk to someone there. Something about a group, I didn't get the full conversation."

Dropping him to the ground, I stared at the shattered moon through the windows.

"This old bird might be a problem to our plans. Doctor, you are to stay in contact with our informant. Hazel, since you have completed your previous objectives, I want you to find this old bird and stop his plans. Whatever he has in head, kill all of the ideas."

"Of course, Salem."

"Good, now continue with your objectives and come back to me in a week. Come Cinder, let us continue on with your training. And Tyrian, I want that little girl."

I soon walked out of the room, and headed down a long dark hallway. Pushing open a large set of doors, I walked out onto a balcony and stared at the shattered moon. I still remembered the confrontation that happened many years ago, before this new generation of hunters and huntresses had barely even existed. Before my eyes, a small fragment of the moon came into contact with its body. Slowly another piece joined with it, but no other pieces followed. My hands clutched into fists, and I heard Cinder walking up behind me.

"Salem, she wants to know what you are so angry about."

"The moon is coming together, my dear. Peace is on its way, and everything that we know of will be out of our hands. We cannot allow that to ever happen at all."


	4. Ch 4: Grab Ice Queen Jr

I sat in the living room of Winter's private quarters, and stared at the dark sapphire blue chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. It made all of the grays; whites and other shades of blue appear different from what they truly were. Drumming my fingers on a table, I pulled out the White King chessboard piece from my jean pocket. Placing it on the table, I played around with it.

"Didn't know that you were a fan of playing chess."

"I'm not. I'm just using the pieces so I can plan things out. Got play my pieces right, and these are better to plan with than with cards."

She sat down on the other side of the table, and stared at the piece. Holding it out to her, she took it and turned it around in her hand.

"How come your initial is on the bottom of it?"

"This whole operation, Ozpin put it in my hands. He should be the one doing this, not me, but he's gone and he thinks that I can do this stuff. But –"

"In truth, you can't. You're not good with planning large operations like this, are you? So you came to get me to help you out with this stuff, someone to give you advice and help plan the next move. A king can't rule a kingdom all by himself, so the king needs to get a – "

"Queen, yes. You popped into my head, because of the snow falling down in Mistral."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I gave her a cocky grin.

"You know I can't be pulled away from my job here in Atlas, Qrow. I have a lot to work here, especially overseeing the new recruits. After the attack on Vale, some hunters and huntresses along with citizens came and joined the Atlesian Army. I'm needed here, to keep an eye on them, train them in every way possible and to make sure that none of them is the enemy."

"So those hunters and huntresses are throwing aside their hunting weapons for a life with the military. How many joined?" 

"Come from Haven, Beacon, and Shade have come here to Atlas and joined the ranks of the military. Which is double the amount that Atlas has ever gotten since something like this has ever happened."

"I said how many. I don't care where they're from, I just wan to know the account of how many people joined the stupid Atlesian Military!"

"We got a total of four-hundred and eighty new recruits. That is a lot by our standards, and when our high enrollment was noticed all of our resources, gear, buildings, food supplies, and everything else you could even think of was increased."

"Not a shocker there. I mean, come on, everyone knows that if your enrollment increases past the normal amount everything else will increase itself. But don't worry about that, Jimmy will have it handled. Said I have two days to persuade you to join my team or he's going to make it your prime objective."

Her mouth fell open at my words, and I just grinned. Seeing her in complete shock like this, it was worth it.

"What has he gotten himself into?"

"He's gotten himself involved with a secret faction that was created by Professor Ozpin, and now he's involved with one by me. He's done this for most of his time since he's met Ozpin here, so there's your answer."

She groaned a small bit, and I simply rolled my eyes. We stayed quiet for a few moments, till there was a small knock on the door. Winter quickly got out of her chair and opened up the door. Right in front of her was Ironwood. She gave him a salute, and he returned one to her.

"So how is getting Winter on your team going, Qrow?"

"Not too bad, Jimmy. Could be a bit easier if she wasn't so stubborn."

I laughed a small bit at my words, and that resulted in Winter glaring at me. Smirking, I gave her a small wink.

"Qrow, watch your mouth. Winter I need you to be on this, and to work with him here. I would like to join in on this myself, but I got my hands full at the moment. Now, he has until tomorrow morning to persuade you to join him. So right now, I can't command you to join as at the moment it's your choice to join or not."

She merely nodded her head, but the anger never left her eyes. We both knew she was angry with this, and angry at the thought of working with me.

"Okay, so I'm not on your good side or your favorite person here, Winter, big deal. But hey, join the team, help me get this whole mission and our world out of hell and it will be over. After this is done, you can come back to your perfect little military life and not have to worry about seeing my face unless we cross paths. Which is a very slim chance, by the way."

"And if I join your team, what's your next step? Cause I hope to god that it's not going out to battle and attacking our enemy like a madman."

"Nope, we're going to get your sister away from daddy. He's been keeping her cooped up at home, when she could be out there in the world stopping the bad guys. But with daddy watching over her shoulder, she can't do that. So we need to get her away from dear old daddy of yours, and back onto the field where she belongs."

Winter eyes were soon filled with new awareness of this situation, and anger quickly followed behind that awareness. This wasn't going to be pretty when we get to her sister, that's for sure. Grinning at Winter, I relaxed a small bit on the gray couch and watched herself pace back and forth.

"So what are you going to do, Win? Stay here at the Atlesian Military Base while your sister is locked away at home? Staying in her room, waiting for servants to come and tell her what daddy wants her to do? Please, I know you aren't going to let that happen here. So just come on with me already. Grab what you think will do, then let's grab your sister."

She spun around towards me and quickly towered over me. Her eyes had grown serious and rather cold.

"We're just a mere hour away from my family's mansion. We can stop by there for dinner, and then we can try to persuade my father to let Weiss go. He has no rule to keep her lock away from the world. He did it once, but he's not going to do it to her. So let's get going."

She quickly whipped out her scroll, and quickly sent a message to her father about dinner. He replied back within a moment's time, and a small grin stretched on her face.

Getting off of the couch, I followed after her and looked back at Ironwood. He simply nodded his head at me, and pulled out his own scroll.

"Stay in contact, Qrow. If you need any way to make him let Weiss go and back to the ways of a huntress, I'll gladly give him reasons why he should let her go."

"Thanks, Ironwood. Glad to know that you got my back for the most part."

I closed the deep gray wooden door shut, and followed Winter down to a hanger. This one looked rather unusual, as it sloped downwards touching a cemented floor. She flicked on a few switches, and I let out a low whistle to the cars that I was seeing.

"Okay, so why cars? I mean, we got vehicles that fly here Winter.'

"I am fond with the air, but the ground is where I prefer to be a bit more after I land from a long mission. Flying has its own perks, but the land has the scenery that you can see from miles."

She walked over to a deep blue car, and I got over to the drivers side before she could. Giving her a cocky grin, I held out my hand for the car key and she reluctantly gave them to me.

"Just listen to my directions, and we'll be there within the hour. I told him that I was coming to see him around five o' clock, which is half an hour before dinner time begins."

"You're lucky that it's only three in the afternoon. Plus, I'm one that sticks to directions."


	5. Ch 5: Abort IQ Jr, Hello Haven

I had her shock at the news that it was only three o'clock in afternoon, and she paced around for a couple of minutes by the car. Laughing a small bit, she shot a glare at me.

"Hey, this gives me a bit of time to practice driving again. It's been a while since I last drove a car, cause I usually walk or go by air here."

She stared at me in confusion as what I meant by going by air, and I rubbed the back of my head. Probably shouldn't have told her about the air part, because Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and I had agreed to keep my semblance a secret. But if Winter's going to be a part of this group, she's going to need to know.

"Qrow, you better tell me what you're hiding."

"Get in the car. I'll tell you, once we are a good enough distance from this place. And Ironwood."

"General."

I frowned at the word of "general" and rolled my eyes. Opening the car door, I got in and she followed my example. Putting the key into the ignition, and headed off down the tunnel. Grinning, I saw the metal floor sloping upward, and pressed harder down on the gas.

"Are you going to kill us, Qrow?"

"Probably."

I managed to get the car to jump a few feet into the air, before it landed on the snow thinned ground, and sped off at top speed. In my head, I'm betting that Ironwood was watching us on the cameras and is shaking his head in dismay. Winter merely just groaned a small bit, and covered her face with her hands.

We drove around Atlas for a while; occasionally I ignored Winter's instructions and did a few detours. After a good full hour in the car with Winter, she finally grew annoyed with me.

"Qrow! That's enough with all of the detours, here! Just focus on my directions and let's head to my family mansion already."

"Come on, Winter, we're not in a rush here now are we? We still got an hour left before it's five o' clock, and here you are freaking out. You need to relax here Winter."

I pulled over into a small parking lot area, and stared at the small bar in front of me. Atlesian Grillers and Bar. Heard it was pretty good from some people while I was down over in Vale watching the tournament matches. Getting out of the car, Winter slowly followed after me.

"Qrow, we don't have time for this."

"And sometimes we need to grab a luxury while we still can. Now come on, we're not going to stand here in the cold while there's a warm restaurant and bar in front of us. Plus, I'll tell you some more about the whole mission thing."

I walked away from the car, and Winter slowly followed after me looking like a lost puppy currently. Glancing back at her, I let out a small laugh at the sight of her looking like this.

"Never been into a bar before?"

"No, usually Ironwood would offer me a drink in his office while we are discussing important matters. But I barely drink it."

"I'll let you pick the drink for the both of us."

Sitting down at a table, away from the large crowds watching some sport games, I leaned back in a chair casually and Winter glanced down at the menu in front of her. She frowned at a few of the options, but settled her choice on an old fashion bourbon whisky for the both of us. A waitress soon dashed over, and quickly left after I told her what we both wanted.

"So you were going to tell me what the rest of this mission is about?"

"I want to gather a team and save our world. Your sister is the next move, and if we can get her, then we can go after my niece Ruby, who's down in Haven. Yang, she's still at home recovering, and I don't know about their friend, Blake. If we can figure out where she's gone exactly, then we can get her and recruit her. After that, I need to figure out what's next."

"Gather more teams, then. One team, isn't going to be enough. So by gathering other hunters and huntresses, you have more people to be by your side and join the force."

"Now, this is why Jimmy and I both agreed to make you second in command. You got brains, Winter, better ones than your old pop. Now, sit back for a second or two, and let's enjoy or drinks that are now coming."

The waitress soon came back with our drinks, we sat in silence for a minute or two, until there was the peeping of Winters scroll going off. She whipped it out, and looked at the message on the screen.

"What's it about?"

"Ironwood, he's redirecting the course of the mission. We'll have to get my sister later. Right now, your niece Ruby is apparently being followed by someone, but Ironwood doesn't know who exactly and wants you to check it out. As for me, I'm needed there to look after our base since those idiots there can't even manage the new recruits."

"Two in one hit, good old General. Okay, let's go, reschedule dinner with your dad for another day. Hopefully, Weiss will understand, and lets head off to Haven."

Grabbing my drink, I slugged it down and slammed the glass on the table. Winter stared at me wide eyes, and I gave her a cocky grin.

"Are you going to finish it or what? Cause I don't like seeing a good drink go to waste."

"So, do you just want me to slug it down like you did?"

"Basically, yeah. Are you afraid to slug a drink down?"

"Never done it before, considered improper among my father's terms."

"Give it a shot, it won't kill you. Plus, he's not going to find out, unless you tell him."

She let out a deep breath, and quickly slugged her drink down. She coughed a small bit, as her glass touch the table and I could see the redness slowly burning her cheeks.

"Dammit, how do you handle that?"

"Been at it for years, you'll get use to it. Now lets move."

I pulled out some cash, and left it on the table and we quickly left the bar. Getting into the car, I sped down the street without even putting my seatbelt on and Winter yelled in my ear to buckle up.


	6. Ch 6: To Train and Inform Part 1

For the past few days, I've been waking up in the Mistral hospital with no one but Ruby and her friends to keep me company. Though, there was this one night where I managed to sneak and get to a bar. It was during that time, I met up with a boy who asked me for Ozpin's cane.

He was acting unsure around me, like he's never been around many people before. But then again from his dirt-covered appearance, it looked as though he's been on a farm for his entire life. Looking at his green eyes with a yellow ring around his pupil, he shrinked back a small bit.

"You know, you're eyes get brighter when you want to be intimating."

"Yeah, I know that. So, who are you kiddo?"

"Oscar. Oscar Pines."

"Well Oscar, do you know who that voice in your head is?"

He merely nodded his head at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to hear it, kid. So, give me the answer. Do you know who that voice in your head is?"

"Pro-Professor Ozpin?" 

"Yup, Professor Ozpin. The main who led Beacon Academy, and who's soul has merged with yours. Don't ask me how he did it exactly, but he did the impossible. So his aura, is now your aura, along with every little bit of knowledge that belongs to him and is in your head. The memories that you sometimes see, those are also his. Learn from that stuff, and don't make the same mistakes."

"But how am I going to harness this? I'm not even trained to be whatever he is."

"He was, and still is, a powerful Huntsman. As long that you hold that power, you can become a powerful Huntsman like him. And you can be trained, you just need to figure out where to begin exactly."

"So, where do I begin training?"

"And to the point, well for one, you need a teacher."

One of his hands went up to the side of his head, and he groaned a small bit.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"So, what did Ozpin say to you?" 

"He said, that he wanted you to teach me. To train me to be a fellow Huntsman."

"Alright, let me give you some rules. Same rules that I give to my students over at Signal when my first class begins every year. The first one, you are going to give me your full effort. So that means, you aren't going to quit after just the first try. You are going to keep trying and don't say you can't go on."

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad. If I can wake up at five in the morning to start farm work, then I do can this."

Okay, I was right about the whole farm thing.

"Good, rule two. No whining. God, can't stand much for whining here. So no backtalking, complaining, or arguing with me. I list all of those in the whining category."

He nodded his at me, and I merely took that answer.

"Rule three, if one way doesn't work, find another way that will. There's always a way to find another path, and when you find that way, you got yourself on the right path once more. Think you can manage those?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

I made a buzzer noise when a person gets a question wrong, and shot a glare at him.

"No, you can do it. Don't say you think you can, because if you think like that, then you'll probably won't be able to do it."

He nodded his head at me, and I leaned back up against the counter. Grabbing the shot glass, I quickly swallowed the vodka that was in it and slammed down on the countertop.

"So when do we begin?"

"When I say we can, begin. Right now, I need to get back to the hospital. I'm technically not supposed to be out of there now, so go to where ever place you're staying or if you need a place to stay then I'll talk to some people here for you."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. Here's a pass. The military guards here in Mistral, they gave me multiple ones for the team that I'm recruiting to help save our world. You're the sixth person to join the team so far, and you got a lot to catch up on."

I threw the pass at him, and he stared at me a bit confused.

"Show it to a guard at the base, and they'll get you set up. I'm supposed to be out tomorrow, so training starts in the afternoon. Now get out of here before people get really concern about why you're here."

Placing my hand on his head, I spun him to where he was facing the door and ruffled his hair. He smoothed his hair out as I watched him leave the bar. Yawing a small bit, I looked over at a waitress and she threw a wink at me. Grinning, I popped the bones in my neck and threw a small wink back at her as she sassily walked over to me.

"So you got any plans for tonight?"

Opal flecked green eyes, golden hair that hung in light curls, and pale peach skin decorated with golden freckles.

"Not that I know of here, ma'am. So what about you?"

"Well this place and my shift ends in two hours, but I can hang out a bit longer if you're willing to stay past closing."

"Yeah, I'll stay after closing. Beats being here when closing up shop and no one else is with you. Because being lonely in bar, especially for a woman like you, it's not a thing that some men like to see."

She laughed a small bit, and walked away from me to tend a man that was sitting down on the other end of the counter. Stretching out, I shut my eyes as I leaned somewhat back in my chair. Everything seemed calmed and quiet for a while, till I heard the heavy sound of heels fill the air and I was slapped out of my chair.

The anger in my rose, and I got up to my feet and met the person that slapped me eye to eye. And her eyes were filled with the same anger as mine, but hers were flaring red. Along with her hair.

"Out of every place in Haven, you had to come to a bar, Uncle Qrow? Multiple people are looking for you at the moment, cause you left the hospital without even checking out! Just why were you in the hospital? What the fuck happened?"

"Whoa, when did you start using my type of language, Yang?" 

"When dad told me that, I was no longer a little girl and now a young woman."

Laughing a small bit, I ruffled her hair that was slowly losing its flames and sat back down on my chair.

"Surprise you got to Haven. Thought you were still moping and locked up back at home."

"Oh, I'm not going to be locked up at home anymore. Ruby, she's the one that is going to be in a whole lot of trouble with dad."

Laughing a small bit, I pulled out a chair for her and motion it to her.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Anything that you want, except any alcohols. You're still a bit too young to drink that stuff."

"Bet I can chug a root beer float faster than you."

"Bet that I'm faster. Waitress, two floats. Make them root beer."

The waitress nodded her head, and went off to the kitchen area to get them ready for us. Glancing down at Yang, she raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded my head at her so she can ask me whatever she had on her mind.

"Heard you got a big plan going on, because I over heard Winter talking about it on the phone with the old Ironwood. Want it to end with a big Yang?"


End file.
